Warrior Awards!
by Rarmeowz
Summary: The warrior awards! Please vote for your fav in each category! Votes should look like this: EXAMPLE: Best Hunter: Graystripe, and repeat with the other categories.


**Categories**

**Ferntail: Welcome to Warrior Awards! We have four categories and three nominees for each category. Our first category is…Drum roll! Best Hunter! The nominees are Dovekit, Graystripe, And Princess! Tallpoppy! Where's that drum roll?**

**Dovekit: Hi!!! (Jumps up and down)**

**Graystripe: Yo all you cats out there! I will win! Bet on it!**

**Princess: But my paws will get all bloody, and that's gross!**

**Ferntail: Deal with it you sissy! **

**Princess: No! *sits down***

**Ferntail: Okay…. Next category!**

**Evilest cat! The nominees are…drum roll please!**

**Tallpoppy does a drum roll.**

**Ferntail: Finally! Tigerstar! Brokenstar! And Bluestar!**

**Tallpoppy: All you had to do was say please.**

**Tigerstar: Muhahahaha!**

**Brokenstar: Hey! You stole my line!**

**Tigerstar: Too bad!**

**Ferntail: Umm…. Bluestar? BLUESTAR!!!**

**Bluestar: (Is at Starbucks) Hi I would like a mocha no chocolate, extra caffeine and two shots of chocolate.**

**Yellowfang: Sorry, we're out of caffeine.**

**Bluestar: NOOO!!!!! MY CAFFEINE!!!!!**

**Back at the awards,**

**Ferntail: Bluestar won't make it tonight, but vote for her anyway! Next category! Best text talker! Nominees! Drum roll!**

**Tallpoppy: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Ferntail: The cats these days! No respect! Fall asleep at the drumset! What the heck! Anyways. The nominees are… Brambleclaw! Jayfeather! Tallstar!**

**Brambleclaw: OMG!!! I got nominated!**

**Jayfeather: ONDUDNTFUHGVHGBTRVDHZFUDZZQ!**

**Ferntail: Okay…. **

**Tallstar: T-A-L-L-S-T-A-R Tallstar! That's me!**

**Ferntail: Umm Tallstar? Wrong category! That's a cheer!**

**Tallstar: Yeah! Did I win? Did I win?**

**Ferntail: Sure! Here's your award! (Hands him a cardboard box)**

**Tallstar: I've always wanted one of these! I'll come back next week for the metal one!**

**Ferntail: Darn it! He's smart!**

**Tallstar I did get an F- in my assessment!**

**Ferntail: Great job! The last category is… **

**Tallpoppy does her drum roll.**

**Ferntail: too early missy! Go to your room!!!**

**Tallpoppy: NOOOO!!! Wait, you can't tell me what to do! I'm gonna go get my tongue pierced!**

**Ferntail: Uh oh…. Wait until she finds out how much it hurts! I remember my first piercing. (Stares into space)**

**Brokenstar: Watch this! (Runs over to Ferntail with a glass of water and pours it on her)**

**Ferntail: What? Where? Applesauce???**

**Brokenstar: Applesauce??? NOOO!! I'm melting! Melting!**

**Spottedleaf: Oh no! Yellowfang needs to here about this! (Scoops him into a bucket) Darn applesauce!**

**Ferntail: Okay then……. Next category is… Best Cat! Nominees are… Firestar! Scourge! And, Midnight!**

**Firestar: I knew I would get nominated! I also know I will win!**

**Ferntail: All right then smartypants! What am I thinking of?**

**Firestar: Tacos!**

**Ferntail: NOOO!!! Wait, what kind of tacos?**

**Firestar: Shredded beef, with extra cheese, sour cream, and a side of salsa. Wait, one more thing, it's from Taco bell!**

**Ferntail: NOOO!!!!!!!! I'm melting! Melting!!!**

**Firestar No you're not! **

**Ferntail: It was worth a try! Next nominee!**

**Scourge: I have awesome claws, i'm small, and I color is coolio! That's all I need! VOTE for me peoples!**

**Midnight: What the heck!!! I AM NOT A CAT!!!! I QUIT!!!**

**Lionblaze: Vote for me! Vote for me! Yay! VOTE!**

**Ferntail: All righty then! Time to vote! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

**Jayfeather: Shut up!!! You're hurting my sensitive ears.**

**Ferntail: Final nominees are; Best Hunter: Dovekit, Graystripe, Princess, Best Text Talker: Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Tallstar, Evilest Cat: Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Bluestar, Best Cat: Firestar, Scourge, Midnight, Lionblaze.**

**This is where the credits would be, but we don't have any!!!**

**At Starbucks,**

**Bluestar: (is screaming and running around Starbucks) CAFFEINE!!! KETCHUP!!! APPLES!!! SPRINKLES!!!!! SUGAR!!!!!**

**Yellowfang: Wait! We just got a shipment of caffeine!**

**Bluestar: I would like a mocha no chocolate, extra caffeine and two shots of chocolate**

**Yellowfang: Here! Take it! Take it!**

**Bluestar: Thank you! I love your coffee Yellowfang! (Takes a sip and spits it out) I ordered sprinkles! And extra caffeine! Plus this is a mocha! I WANT A MOCHA!!!**

**Tallpoppy: (walks in with tattoos all over her body, ears drooping because of all the piercings, tongue sticking out with four piercings) Owww!**

**SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!**

**Ferntail: note: Scourge is Firestar's half-brother. Just wanted to say that.**


End file.
